Battle Rhapsody
by Genro
Summary: Its been a short 4 years since the event that occured in the bath house during "A light at the end of the tunnel", since then a new Budokai has started up, though yet again a dark evil lies in wait for the Z-fighters.
1. Battle Rhapsody: Chapter 1

Battle Rhapsody: Chapter 1  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here. *Danger! Danger Will Robinson! Major Buu Saga Spoliers ahead! You have been warned.*)  
  
Sapphire looked around as she found herself in the middle of the barren terrain.  
"Oh geez, where am I now? This looks like that stupid dream I had before Coal showed up." she muttered to herself, as she prepared herself for some kinda vision to appear.  
And truth be told, she didn't have to wait long, for only after a few moments of waiting, the exact same three shadows appeared to her once again. And just as last time she readily identified two of them as being both her father Cell and Bulma's son Frieza. Though unlike last time when the focus had been on Cell, the focus had been placed upon the mysterious third shadow. The shadow that was unkown to her.  
"So that must be our new enemy huh? Well I think we can handle something that looks as stupid as that." she said to herself smirking. She was referring to the fact that the shadow looked to be an outline of a very fat creature. Meaning to her that it wasn't much of a threat.  
  
She continued to stare at the image, waiting for something to happen. But alas there didn't seem to be any action going on. Finally a decision came to her. One in which came after much thought and planning about her situation.  
"Ahh screw it! I'm just going to see what this stupid thing looks like!" she just howled out and proceeded to charge at the shadow. Her fist went flying forward as it connected directly onto the face of the creature she had been aiming at. Actually she was quite surprised she was able to hit it. Though she quickly went to work with a many quick punches and kicks. Though soon everything was starting to get hazy, then her world went into complete darkness.  
  
She awoke and noticed she was sitting up in bed. Her arm outstretched in a punch, while sweat dotted her face. She sighed realizing that it had just been a dream as she thought. But she was curious though that if it was a dream, then why was she able to hit the shadow. She looked over to ask her husband about it when she noticed that he was missing from his side of the bed.  
"Trunx! Trunx where are you?!" she yelled out hastily, worried that somehow the monster from her dream had somehow come to life and taken the love of her life away.  
"I....I'm...over here...." a voice mumbled from across the room. The voice startled her at first, but as she leaned over the bed to see the source of it. She noticed that Trunx was lying on the ground, crumpled up, and looking as if someone had given him quite a beating. The many bruises and swirly symbols he had for eyes giving her evidence of that.  
"Oh my gosh! Who did this to you?!" she yelled as she proceeded to help him up.  
"I don't know....I was sleeping soundly when suddenly I was awakened by someone violently beating me. The only thing I could hear was "Die! Die! Die you stupid monster!" he said tiredly as she helped him back onto the bed.  
  
Sapphire just replied by swallowing nervously. Now realizing why she was able to hit the shadow in her dreams.  
"Heh...heh....guess I had another bad dream hun."  
Trunx just rolled his eyes and smiled at her.  
"I really wish you would keep me out of "those" kind of dreams."  
"Yeah, but there was a monster. And I have a bad feeling that we will have to face it soon." she said, her emotions switching from embarrassed to worried.  
"Don't worry. If a monster comes our dad's will be sure to kill it with ease. Not to mention yourself and I will be there to give it a good beating. Why don't we just go...."  
"Mommy, daddy?"  
  
Both Trunx and Sapphire looked to the door to see their four year old son standing there. And as you all would of guessed it was obvious that he was no normal human for many reasons. He looked a lot like his mother in many ways. He wore grayish white armor spotted with areas of darker gray over his body. Though there were no insect like wings sticking out his back as both his mother and grandfather had.  
Other then his armor he looked perfectly human. His head showed no signs of his mother's influence, since there was no trace of even a head band around his horehead. Leaving his short, thin, spikey purple hair to lay on his head freely. As well he had normal human ears and no purple outlines on his face.  
Though there were two features other then the armor that signified he was Sapphire's son. His zombie white skin, and the long white lizard tail gently swaying back and forth behind him. The tail being spotted gray to match his armor, just as Sapphire's was.  
  
"Talc, its the middle of the night. What are you doing up?" Sapphir asked as she preceeded to walk towards her son.  
"I heard a loud noise...." he whispered.  
"Oh don't worry hunny. Daddy just fell out of bed. He sure is strange sometimes isn't he?" Sapphire said with a cute voice as she picked up her child and held him close.  
"Now how bout we go back to bed hm. Tomorrows a big day."   
"Why?" Talc asked, his child-like curiosity taking over.  
"We have a big tournament tomorrow." she replied keeping up the same cute voice.  
"What's a tournament?"  
"You'll see tomorrow."  
"Can't you tell me now mommy?"  
"Tomorrow, I promise." she replied soothingly.  
"Mmmm.....fine..." Talc just muttered in aggreement.  
  
Trunx watched as Sapphire led their child back to his bedroom and walked back into their room.  
"You didn't want to tell him that we'd be fighting each other right?" he asked while settling back under the covers.  
"Yes, we can only pray that we won't be set up to fight one another." Sapphire replied witha sigh as she walked back to the bed.  
"Don't worry. Besides I bet that girl you fought last time will be there. And I'm sure she will make it so she has a rematch with you." Trunx reassured her with a smile, and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Ibuki...hmm...." she mumbled to herself as she settled into bed. Suddenly the prospects of having to fighting her husband weren't such a big deal anymore. She was more interested in finishing an old grudge now.  
  
The next day was a beutiful summer day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining. It was a perfect day in all aspects. Yes, a perfect day to hold the bloodiest, most brutal tournament the world has ever known.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to this year's Budokai Tournament. Where we will once again try to determine the strongest under the heavens!" The annoucer shouted with much more enthuiasm then needed.  
"And now, the one, the only, Mr. Satan!" he shouted, presenting the man who stood next to him.  
Mr. Satan quickly grabbed the mike away from the annoucer. His eyes moving across the many people who loved him dearly. The annoucer booth was on a high platform, off to one side of the stadium. Therefore Satan had a pretty good view of everyone present.  
"All right you little punks. Lets see if any one of you have the courage to take on me! But this year you'll have to take on my whole family as well." Satan said with a smirk. At that moment the annoucer cut back in.  
"Introducing Mr. Satan's very own daughter Videl!"  
  
Suddenly a spot light shined on Videl who was standing in line to enter the tournament. Though the light was simultaneously blinding her, along with everyone who was around her as well.  
"Dad would you quite it!!" she screamed in anger. The light quickly took heed of her anger, and just as soon as it had blinded them, it was gone. Every one of the Z warriors was there along with her. Gohan, Pan, Vegita, Frieza, Goten, Goku, and even Piccolo. All were dressed in their respective fighting clothes. Gohan, Goku, and Goten all wearing their orange gi's. Vegita wearing his blue saiyan outfit, and Piccolo wearing his usual Namekian clothing, complete with his turban and cape.   
Though Gohan and Videl's daughter Pan on the other hand was just wearing normal street clothes, while Frieza had chosen to wear nothing at all, since he had no need to put on clothing.  
  
"Well you know how grandpa can be!" Pan beamed from next to Videl.  
"Yeah he likes to show off..." Gohan said sarcastically, also standing next to her.  
"I hope your not the one who fights him dad." Pan said with a smirk.  
"No I will!" Frieza pipped up from behind her. Next to Gohan and family, stood Frieza along with his father Vegita, who both would be entering the tournament.  
"Heh that fool doesn't know who he's dealing with." Vegita said with a smirk.  
"Now don't get carried away Vegita." Goku said from behind him.  
"Let me guess Kakkarot. If you were fighting him you would let him win, just so he could fuel his ego and make it bigger then it already is." Vegita replied with a smirk.  
"Heh....he's one to talk..." Frieza thought to himself, trying not to laugh.  
"No. I just want to make sure that you don't even think about going Super Saiyan versus any of the human competitors." Goku said with a stern voice.  
"I wouldn't waste my powers on these imbeciles. I'm saving my power for you Kakkarot." he said again with a smirk, facing forward again as to not miss his turn to enter the tournament.  
  
Goten looked over to his father.  
"He sure can be a hothead sometimes."   
"You can say that again." Goku said with a laugh.  
"Hey what are you two muttering about!" Vegita yelled, turning around once agian.  
"Oh would you two just stop bickering. Jeez its so annoying." Android 18 growled angrily from behind Goku.  
"Its bad enough that Krillin was to chicken to enter the contest. I don't want to have to deal with a battle of ego's." she said in a huff. She could never really get over the fact that Krillin had just quite the tournament. He had muttered something about having no chance, and that someone had to look after their daughter Marron.  
"What a crock...." she muttered to herself.  
The final person in the line was Piccolo. Though he had no wish, or need to make some stupid comment about all that had been going on. Therefore he stayed silent, waiting for a chance to see if his four years of training had been worth it.  
  
Suddenly there was a sparkle in the sky. Everyone looked up to see that Cell, Sapphire, Trunx, and Jade were all approaching from the sky. In Sapphire's arms she held Talc closely. Sapphire, Trunx, and Jade all slowed down though when they noticed that Cell had started to power up for some reason, and was speeding forward.  
They watched a he formed a glowing yellow sphere around himself as he slowly descended into the middle of the ring. Yellow lighting began shooting all around him as he grinned, watching all the stunned people staring at him.  
Though before he could go any further into his impressive act, he felt someone grabbing his arm, and dragging him off to the sidelines.  
"I swear Cell. Sometimes you are just as bad as that Satan guy." Jade muttered as she dragged him to the entrance line where he was "supposed" to be.  
He was embarrased for a moment but he quickly regained his composure when he thought about how this year he was truelly going to show the world that he was truelly the strongest under the heavens. Stronger then Vegita, even stronger then Goku. He would show them....  
"Hey Dad! I saved you a place in line. Now get your butt over here!" Sapphire yelled angrily at her daydreaming father.  
"Sorry Saphy." he replied a bit flustered, and quickly moved over to where his daughter stood.  
  
Jade waved as she began to back away, Talc held close in her arms.  
"Ok by mom! Take good care of Talc!"   
"Good luck honey! You to Trunx!" she yelled happily.   
Trunx and Sapphire bothed waved goodbye happily as they watched Jade walk away. Though Cell, who had been in silent concentration, blinked when he realized that she didn't say his name.  
"Hey what about me!" he yelled, slightly annoyed.  
"Oh I hope you lose!" Jade yelled back, sticking her tongue out. Cell just stood there open mouthed as Jade walked up to the bleachers. She herself trying to stifle laughter. Trunx and Sapphire were also trying to stifle laughter as they looked at Cell's surprised look.  
  
Jade walked up to where she was to be seated with a happy expression on her face. When she arrived she noticed that everyone who was expected to be watching the tournament was already there. Seated on the bleachers was Bulma, Marron, and to her surprise Krillin. All of them were dressed in casual clothing, that is except for Krillin who was wearing his orange gi.  
"Krillin? Why didn't your try to enter the tournament. I know your strong enough to qualify." Jade asked curiosly as she sat down.  
"Um...well...the reason is...."   
"He was a big scaredy cat and didn't want to get hurt." Marron pipped up, looking up from a book she was reading.  
"Thank you very much sweety!" he growled. Bulma and Jade both just laughed in response.  
Jade took that moment to let go of Talc, and let him sit by himself on the bleachers. Though he wasn't there for long as Bulma had immediately picked him up.  
"Hello Talc. How are you doing today?" she said in a cute voice.  
"Hello Grandma. I'm fine." he replied back. This caused Bulma to cringe, as she hated to be thought of as a wrinkly old grandma.  
"He's getting cuter by the day...." she muttered, placing him back down.  
Talc just sat there for a few moments, a little smile spread across his face, he then gave his mother a little wink. In which she winked right back, the same smile also across her face.  
"Hey Bulma, where's Bra? Did she go to the bathroom or something?" Jade asked, looking around to see that she was not present.  
"Nah, she went down to watch the tournament from the sidelines. She's not really allowed down there, but with brothers like Frieza and Trunx. I'm sure they'll make an exception. But I am surprised that she has taken such an interest in fighting. I always thought she was just like me." Bulma mused.  
"Well she is getting older. How old is she now?" Jade asked.  
"Well lets see.....she's 11 and Frieza's 12." Bulma replied, her finger to her chin.  
"Oh I see. And how old are you now Marron?" she asked, turning to Krillin's daughter.  
"I'm the same age as Frieza ma'am. I'm 12" she simply replied, not even looking up from her book.  
"Ma'am....?" Jade mumbled in surprise.  
"I swear she's 12 going on 35." Krillin said with a smirk. Marron didn't seem to have a comment about this.  
Jade just shook her head an looked back down to the arena.  
  
Meanwhile in the tent in which contestants were tested to see if they qualified to enter the tournament, stood the Z warriors and their families.  
Satan walked up to a small contraption that had been placed in the middle of the tent.  
"This thing here is to test how strong you weaklings can punch. Allow me to demonstrate." Satan said with a smirk as he drew back his fist. In a quick instant he threw his fist forward and hit a small pad that set off a electronic counter next to the machine. The counter now read 235.  
"Alright! Now lets see what the rest of you punks got!" Satan said as he stepped off to the side.   
  
Gohan looked from side to side when he suddenly realized that he was next in line. His father's words rang in his head, and he remembered that he was not to use his full strength. He slowly walked up to the machine and drew his fist back. He knew it was going to be very difficult to hit it with the right strength as to not destroy the machine.  
Using all his concentration he punched the machine, then his eyes quickly darted over to the counter to see how he ranked.  
"Punching power is 275. You have passed." one of the judges simply stated, and handed Gohan a blue button.  
Satan stared at the counter in amazement.  
"275! This stupid thing must be broken!" he yelled in anguish.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Satan. It may be malfunctioning a little. But still it should be good enough to judge the other contestants." another judge replied.  
"Well thats ok then. Besides I wasn't using my full strength anyway. I mean if I used my full strength everyone else would of been discouraged to even try out! HAHAHA!"   
Videl watched as her father flaunted himself, and just slapped her forehead in embarrasement.  
"Ugh...."  
  
One by one all of the Z warriors took their turns on the machine. Each controlling their powers and getting a score that wouldn't be suspicious. Then it came to be Android 18's turn. She stared at the machine for a second wondering how the heck she was supposed to hit the stupid thing without braking it.  
She just simply walked up to it and threw what she believed to be a soft punch. Her eyes moved towards the counter to see her score.  
"4,876....." The judge muttered.  
"Maybe it is broken." another judge next to him muttered. Both Judges just looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Here you go miss..." one judge said as he nervously gave her a blue button. She just smirked at him in reply, taking it and quickly walking away.  
  
Next in line was Vegita who looked at the machine as he would look at a piece of dental floss. He had no idea what purpose it served.  
"What am I supposed to do with this thing!?" he demanded.  
"Um...you're supposed to punch....on that pad there." The judge said nervously, as he pointed at the punching pad. Vegita did not seem amused.  
"Stupid Kakkarot. He said something about controlling our power so not to frighten these stupid humans...." Vegita muttered to himself as he surveyed the machine. He stood there for several moments seeming to be in concentration. Trying to figure out how he was supposed to hit thing thing without braking it.  
  
As time went by, Vegita's concentration quickly turned to anger. And before anyone knew it he just punched the machine as hard as he could, turning it into very small pieces.   
The two judges stared at him in horror as he simply walked through the tent, not caring if he got a stupid button or not. Sapphire, Trunx, and Cell just simply followed behind him. Seeing that there was no real purpose of trying to qualify anymore.  
The reason for this being was that everyone behind the three had quickly fled, knowing that if they entered the tournament, they would have to face Vegita.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! We will not begin the junior competition. Which will proceed the main competition and give our younger fighters a chance to show what they got!" the annoucer yelled.  
Satan, who was once again standing next to him looked down at the crowd with a smirk.  
"Heh, you all just wait. I have a little surprise for you all....." he muttered to himself with a faint laugh. Though the faint laugh quickly turned into a maniacal one that left the annoucer staring at him. He just stared right back with a nervous smile.   
"Uhhh.....Let the games begin!" Satan blurted out suddenly.  
"Err...Yes! Let the tournament begin!" the annoucer agreed.  
  
To be Continued. 


	2. Junior Division: Part 1

Battle Rhapsody: Chapter 2  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
"Oh that had to hurt folks. And down goes another victim to the young female wonder." the annoucer yelled energetically as he watched Pan drop yet another contestant in her wake.  
Pan could only look down at the boys who underestimated her with pity.  
"I guess this will teach you! Don't underestimate me just cuz i'm a girl. You can't just push us around." she remarked with a smirk as she marched off the elevated fighting arena.  
  
She felt very proud that she had been able to win all of the battles up until now. With that last battle she had been placed in the finals. Meaning she was going to fight whoever won the next battle for the championship. Though she pretty much already knew who that person was going to be.  
"Go Friezy!" Bra yelled from the sidelines of the arena. Pan sat down next to her, giving her an odd look. She noticed that Bra seemed to be cheering a little to much. Though she could understand why. She and Frieza had been totally dominating all of the competition. And there had been no doubt in her mind that they would have to fight each other in the finals.  
The problem was that she was pretty sure that Frieza was a lot stronger then her. Therefore she would have to fight extra hard to win the final match.  
"Why do you call him Friezy anyway Bra?" Pan asked suddenly as she turned to Bra.  
"Because he gets so ticked off by it." Bra replied with a smirk. Pan just let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Whatever...."  
  
Just then Frieza walked into the arena to fight the last semi final match. This came with much cheering from the crowd since everyone had been intrigued by this interesting looking lizard boy who seemed to be the top contender in the competition.  
"Kick his butt Friezy!" Bra yelled happily once again.  
"Stop calling me Friezy for crying out loud!" Frieza yelled back in disgust. Pan was in no mood to enter into the small argument since her sights were set on studying Frieza's moves for the upcoming match.  
Just then as very large green dinosaur walked into the arena. It looked to be the spawn of both a T-Rex and a Pterydactyl. It had a Pterydactals head with a fat body. He had stubby arms and legs and a long, powerful looking tail. The wings under his arms signified that he had flight capablities.  
"Now introducing Draco! The son of the strongest warrior from his village!" the annoucer yelled.  
"Heh, you ready to be destroyed freak?" Draco mumbled as he beared down at the very small Frieza.  
"We'll just see...." Frieza replied calmly as his tail slowly swayed behind his back. His initial shock of Draco's size had stunned him for a moment, but he had already gotten over it.  
  
"Let the last of the semi final matches begin!"  
Both fighters ran at each other full speed. They were ready to give it their all in this battle to decide who would have the chance to compete in the finals match. When the two fighters clashed the speed and power they portrayed was immense. It was almost like a beutiful ballet, a example of what fighting truelly meant...........  
Ah who we kidding. Frieza took down Draco with almost nothing more then a wave of his hand. And just as Frieza had been stunned momentarily by Draco's immense size. The audience was only momentarily stunned, until they realized that this was basically the same way Frieza had taken down all his other opponents.  
  
The annoucer looked from side to side trying to figure out how such a monster could of lost so quickly. But he quicly regained his composure and annouced the winner.  
"Frieza is the winner of the semi finals match. This means that Frieza and Pan will be the contestants in this years junior division finals match!" he annouced.  
Frieza stood there with a small smirk on his face as he surveyed all of the audience members who were cheering for him. Though none more as his mother was.  
  
"Woo hoo!! Thata boy Frieza. I knew you could kick that over grown lizards hinney!!!" Bulma spurted out, as she was physically standing on her seat and shouting at the top of her lungs.  
"Um....Bulma I really think you should calm down before you hurt yourself." Jade said as she nervously watched Bulma's teetering body.  
"But I can't help it! Did you see..." suddenly a very familiar voice cut in.  
"Yes, yes we all saw it. I can't believe you actually encourage such behavior."  
Everyone turned to see Chichi making her way towards the other women.  
"Chichi? What are you doing here so late?" Jade questioned.  
"Well I wasn't going to come......"  
"But?" Bulma questioned as she sat back down in her seat. Chichi suddenly got a lot of tears in her eyes, as she clasped her hands together in front of her.  
"I couldn't just let my children get hurt and not at least be there....." she said in between sniffles.  
"But Chichi, you know them....they'll be..."  
"And you people are encouraging them!!!! Do you have no shame! Don't you care about your children? Or your children's chilrden at all!!!!" Chichi blurted out in a fit of rage. Though she then sat down as if none of it had ever happened.  
"So how's Pan been doing?" she asked worriedly.  
"She been doing fine. Kickin butt and taking names." Marron suddenly cut in, then once again turned back down to her book. Bulma and Jade just nodded in agreement, a little frightened by Chichi's temper. But before they could worry about it any longer they heard an annoucement.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. The final match will begin once Draco's body can be dragged from the arena..." The annoucer said almost as if it were an embarrasing predicament.  
Over fifty men were on the ground at that point trying to push and pull Draco's huge body out of the ring, though to no avail.  
"Mind if I give it a try?" Frieza asked politely, standing next to one of the crewmen.  
"Kid? I don't think you understand how heavy this guy is." the crewmen replied, having not seen the previous match.  
"How bout I just give it a try anyway. Just for the heck of it." Frieza simply replied with a smirk, and walked up to Draco's hulking mass. And with a quick movement he kicked Draco with minimum strength which sent the monster flying through the air.   
Everyone just watched in awe as Draco became a distant figure in the sky. Then dissapeared with a sparkle of light and a little "Ding!". Frieza just smiled though.  
"Can we get this match underway. I don't got all day here." he stated with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Uh.....yes. Ladies and Gentlemen, the finals match for the junior division is about to begin, and..."  
KABOOM!!!  
"Ahhhhhhh!! What was that!?" the annoucer cried as he looked around to see where that explosion had come from.  
  
Frieza lay there in a big crater made by his impact with the ground.  
"Ugh...what hit me..." he shakily said as he stood up, trying to focus on who had just attacked him. Standing quite a distance away from him was Pan, already set in a fighting position.  
"So Frieza. Are we going to fight or are you just going to stand there." she said with a smirk.  
"I'm ready. But I hope you are. Because you're not going to get anymore hits in like that cheap one you just made."  
  
The annoucer watched in awe.  
"Well folks I guess the fight has already started without us. Satan, what are you thoughts on the fighters. You've been remaining unusually quiet." the annoucer asked as he turned to Satan, who was still standing next to him, looking as if he was deep in thought.  
"Hehe. Just wait, you'll all about to see some true power." Satan thought to himself as he stood there, his arms crossed in front of him. The annoucer just gave him a funny look. He decided it would be best to wake him.  
"Satan? Mr. Satan? MR. SATAN!?"   
"Huh? What?"   
Mr. Satan looked around to see who had just screamed his name. But the annoucer had already turned back around to observe the fight and make comments on it. Therefore Satan went back into his revery.  
  
Frieza jumped high into the air to dodge a flying kick that Pan had sent his way. Though he was surprised when he noticed that Pan could jump just as high as he could and before he knew it she kicked him hard into the back, and he was soon back down on the ground.  
He landed on his feet successfully, but he could only stare back up at Pan. He was amazed by how skilled she had become lately. Though before he could think about it further he had to suddenly dodge a ki blast that had been thrown at him.  
"What the?" he asked nobody in particular, his thoughts racing with the surprise of Pan's ability to use ki. Though before he could think about it more. More and more ki blasts suddenly rained down on the arena. In which set Frieza to the task of dodging each and every one of them.  
He did it skifully though, and was able to dodge every single blast that was thrown his way. When the blasts finally came to a hault Pan slowly lowered herself to the ground, her hands still glowing with the after affects of all the energy she had just expelled from her hands.  
  
"Where did you learn energy attacks?!" he asked in surprise.  
"Ha! Me and my dad did some special training before the tournament. And right now I'm just as strong as you!" she yelled back with a confident smirk. At that point she wished her father could be there to see her performance but alas, he was with the others and still signing up for the senior tournament.  
"Oh yeah!" Lets see you handle this!" and with that Frieza dashed forward. Though instead of lunging out with his fists. He lunged out with his tail, and caught Pan off guard. Causing her to fall to the ground with thud. Though it wasn't over yet. Frieza promptly grabbed her by the leg and threw her to the other end of the ring, causing her to almost fall out of the ring.  
She lay there, looking unconscience to the horror and shock to many of the audience members. Though when Frieza walked over to check on her, she promptly awoke from her fake sleep and kicked him right in the face. Then by using his face as a ground, she also flipped into a standing position behind him. Leaving a very confused Frieza standing there, with a foot mark on his face.  
  
He turned around violently. Swinging his fists out to hit her. But he hit nothing but air, since Pan had already jumped out of the way. He swiftly charged at her yet again with many more violent swings. Though just like last time, they all missed, as she kept on dodging every one.  
"Grr I see you really are a descendent of Goku. No one else knows how to dodge as well as him!" Frieza muttered in between punches.  
"I'll take that as a compliment...." Pan simply replied. She then took that moment to make her move. She swung forward with her fist and caught Frieza right in the stomach. A very surprised Frieza stood there gagging for a few minutes over his punched stomach. Though his pain slowly turned to anger, and he suddenly looked up at her.  
"I've had enough of this! I've been going easy on you since you're a girl. But no longer!" he yelled in a burst of anger.  
"Well Friezy why don't you do something then." Pan replied confidently.  
  
"Don't call me Friezy!" he snarled, and dashed forward, punching her hard in the face. Pan stepped back a few paces in surprise. She hadn't expected him to do something like that. Though she was not the type of girl who would cry over it, rather all she wanted to do was to get him back.  
"Alrighty then! Thats what I'm talking about! Bring it on shorty!" Pan said with wild enthuiasm.  
  
Bra watched as she sipped a bit of her soda that she held in her hand.  
"Jeez how much longer are those two going to go at it. Ever since Pan started yelling stuff at Friezy, he looked like he just went off the rocker. And now they just keep pounding each other." she thought to herself as she watched.  
She started could feel herself getting slightly emotional as she saw the fight proceed.  
"I hope they don't get hurt. If they did I would never forgive myself for just sitting her and watching it happen. I couldn't go on living knowing......"  
"We got cotton candy here!"   
"AHHH! Down here! Down hereeeeee!!!"  
  
Pan fell back as Frieza dished out yet another heavy blow to her. She was starting to feel a little woozy and Frieza seemed to still be only warming up.  
"Well are we done now little girl." he said with a smirk. Looking a little worse for wear, but defitenely not as bad as Pan.  
"We'll be done when you tell me what brand lipstick you got on Freezer boy!" Pan just replied with a laugh.  
"Why you little!" he screamed and lunged straight at her. In which she quickly moved out of the way. Leaving Frieza heading straight for the edge of the ring, not having enough time to stop. And to his great dismay falling over the edge.  
  
"Well you tried your best Freeze boy. But I guess you couldn't cut it in the....."  
Pan's words were stopped when she noticed that even though Frieza had gone over the edge. He was floating a inch or so above the actually ground. Only showing slight movement as he shot himself spiralling through the air, only stopping when he was hovering quite a distance over the ring.  
"I've had enough of playing games. I refuse to lose to a girl!" Frieza screamed from where he floated. Pan just turned around to face him, only a bit surprised.  
"And what are you going to do, huh?" Pan replied, completely confident that she would be able to trick him into falling over the edge for real still.  
"You'll see....." Frieza muttered. Suddenly everything got a little darker as Frieza was surrounded by a ball of intense light. Little by little the ball glowed with intensity until it was to the point of blinding. Many of the audience members had to cover their eyes to shield themselves from the intense light.  
  
"I don't know what's going on ladies and gentlemen. But our little white and purple fighter has taken to the sky, and has started to glow. I haven't seen anything this amazing since those golden haired fighters fought in the last tournament." the annoucer yelled in astounishment.  
Satan on the other hand for once wasn't watching all the action. And was still standing there with his arms crossed, in deep conversation. Though he did mumble a few words from time to time.  
"Its a trick....."  
  
Pan watched in horror as Frieza seemed to be getting a little too serious at this point. And if she wasn't careful she might end up really hurting herself. Just at that moment she could see that the light show was finally settling down and Pan could finally see what she would have to fight against.  
Frieza floated there in the sky. His body glowed a steady yellow as there was one noticable difference about him. The purple markings on his body had turned to black again, just as they had done when he fought Coal.  
He slowly landed to the ground. He seemed perfectly calm now. Though there was one noticable detail about him, he had a small smirk curling his black lips. Pan stood there, finding herself a little scared to move. As she watched Frieza though she could feel her confidence starting to return to her.  
"So Frieza, you changed your colors a little. Big deal. All you really did is look a little less stupid." she said with a smirk, letting her confidence return to her fully.  
"Is that so...." he quietly replied.  
  
"Yeah and I bet you...."  
Before she could finish Frieza had suddenly dashed at her. She only had a moment to move out of the way before the whole area where she had been standing was turned into a crater.  
She gulped as she looked at Frieza who had landed a few feet away from the crater.  
"Hey...we're all friends here. The comment about you wearing lipstick was just a joke." she said shakily, laughing nervously.  
"I wasn't laughing." he replied coldy and charged at her again. The battle quickly turned into Pan running for her life as explosions surrounded her. All caused by a very angry Frieza.  
  
"Alright you can stop now! ACK! Hey, I think Friezy is a cute name! ACK! I really didn't mean to call you freezer boy! ACK! Oh and that comment about you looking less stupid now. I really think you look good in both black and purple! AGH!" Pan yelled as she attempted to reason with the now insane Frieza while at the same time dodging his attacks.  
Though before she knew what she was doing. She was at the edge of the arena. Only to turn around to face Frieza staring at her with his arms folded.  
"End of the line...." he stated coldly.  
"Aww c'mon Frieza. Don't you know that you're supposed to let girls win." she replied as she tried to edge herself away from him. But she was just to close to the edge to back away.  
  
"Oh its just to horrible to look at folks. The now white and black wonder has our heroine at the edge of the ring. She's done fore. She has no hope. Its all over. Done for. Kapootsky. She doesn't...."  
"We get the point!!!!" the annoucer heard as Chichi had somehow gotten a hold of a megaphone. In which she had taken liberty of using right away.  
"Uh...right. The girl is in trouble." he said nervously.  
"Thats better." Chichi said and sat back down.  
"He'll show them all!" Satan spurted out once again for no reason.  
"Excuse me?" the annoucer asked turning to him.  
"Oh nothing...hehehehehe" Satan muttered. Pefectly content thinking that no one had any idea that something was up.  
"Right....sure....Back to the fight!"  
  
Pan gulped as Frieza appeard to charge at her, and finish the fight once and for all. She could see the whole thing go through her mind like it was in slow motion. Frieza slowly made his way towards her, in a few seconds it would all be over.  
"Hey Frieza! Wanna kiss!" Bra yelled out suddenly.  
"What?!" the annoucer yelled out in surprise.  
"What?!" Pan also yelled out in surprise.  
"What did she say!?!??!" Frieza yelled out as he turned to see that Bra was standing a short distance away from them. Standing in the middle of the arena.  
  
Though Frieza had been staring at Bra. He hadn't stopped barrelling towards the edge of the ring. And before he knew it he was at the edge. Having to use all of his strength just to keep himself from going over. Though it left him teetering on the edge.  
"Hey frost bite!" Pan said with a smirk. He turned around to look at her.  
"You wanted to know what she said?! She said you're stupid!" and with that she gave him a good kick in the butt which caused him to fall over the edge and hit the dirt outside the arena with a thump.  
  
A simultaneous gasp could be heard around the stadium at the very strange outcome of the fight. Though Pan didn't care about this and quickly stared jumping up and down as she yelled out in happiness. Bra on the other hand had taken to work dragging Frieza off to the sidelines. Since he had been paralyzed by the humiliating way that he had lost.  
"I lost...." he muttered, his eyes staring at the sky unblinking.  
"Well it was either that or you would of killed her." Bra reassured him as she propped him up on the bench next to her.  
"Yeah I guess your right..." he muttered, regaining control of his body again.  
"Yeah it was for the...."  
"But I lost!!!!" he screamed jumping to his feet. She just rolled her eyes and patted him on the back.  
"There there...."  
  
"My gosh ladies and gentemen. What an upset. What a victory for Pan. I can' believe.....Mr. Satan are you alright?" The annoucer suddenly asked, as he noticed that Mr. Satan seemed to be vibrating with some sorta anticipation.  
"No....please....continue....." he said, seeming to be having a hard time talking.  
"Alright then. Well its seems that this years champion of the junior division of the this years Budokai is....."  
"WAIT!!!!!!" Satan screamed at the top of his lungs right into the annoucer's ear. He screamed as if he had been keeping it bottled up for the entire competition. The annoucer toppled out of his chair in surprise. And when he got back up he saw that Satan was practically foaming at the mouth.  
"Uh...um....is there something you need to say Mr. Satan?" the annoucer mumbled. Very intimated by the way Satan was acting.  
"YES THERE IS!" Satan yelled and grabbed the microphone.  
"Before you can claim the championship, you must fight the ultimate fighter in the world other then me! You must face.....MY SON!" Satan yelled to everyone's astounishment.  
And then to the amazement of everyone. The most unexepected person out of all the unexepected people walks into the arena.....  
  
To be Continued.  
  
(Please don't flame me for this chapter. For some reason I feel it came out sorta bad. I wrote it at a late time. I really want to know what you guys think. Just don't be to harsh ok?))  



	3. Junior Division: Part 2

Battle Rhapsody: Chapter 3  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here. *Danger! Danger Will Robinson! Major Buu Saga Spoliers ahead! You have been warned.*)  
  
Pan Stared absently at the approaching figure. She couldn't believe this was going to be her final battle, her true test of strength. She couldn't believe that she was going to have to fight a fighter of this magnitude for the champion. And she couldn't believe....  
THAT THEY ACTUALLY LET A GEEK LIKE THIS PARTICIPATE!!.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm very proud to present, Dan Satan!!" the annoucer yelled as a boy who looked about Pan's age jumped into the air. As he landed on the elevated arena he immediately did a bunch of somersaults before getting back on his feet and punching the air, posing ridiculously.  
Pan finally had a chance to see her last opponent, and frankly, she was uimpressed. He had brown hair that was long and tied into a small ponytail. Though the more outlandish things about him were the bright pink, salmon like gi he had on. Along with the goofy smile he wore on his face.  
"Feel my wrath!" he yelled out as he stood there proudly. The entire stadium was totally silent as they witnessed this surprise opponent grace the field. Though the silence was broken when a single hand clapping could be heard.  
  
Mr. Satan jumped up and down clapping as he surveyed his "son" in the stadium. In a quick movement he grabbed the mic away from the annoucer.  
"All right! Now its time for you to see some real fighting. I found this kid one day during one of my many great battles. And after seeing his astounding fighting abilities I trained him. And now, I would say he is almost power equal to me. So much so I have made him my honorary son!" Satan yelled out excitedly. He waited for the stadium to start cheering for him. Though after waiting a couple of seconds all he heard were crickets.  
"Uh....and he's going to kick some butt!" Satan suddenly yelled. This caused the entire stadium to erupt in cheers.  
  
Chichi, Bulma, and Jade looked around the stadium trying to figure something out.  
"Why is everyone cheering?" Jade asked dumbly.  
"Because they really like that Satan guy I guess." Bulma amswered simply.  
"Or maybe its because they all thrive on a egotistical, flamboyant, idiotic system that traps young men's minds like my poor family!" Chichi suddenly blurted standing up.  
"Or it could be because they're all idiots...." Marron chimed in, though quickly went back to reading her book. The three women just stared at her for a moment. Then they all nodded in unison, deciding that that answer was the correct one. After which they proceeded to sit back down to watch what would happen next.  
  
"Hey Friezy! Friezy!!!" Bra yelled into Frieza's ear, trying to get his attention.  
"What!? What!?" he exclaimed, looking up from his sulking.  
"Who's that guy that Pan is fighting Friezy?" she asked, pointing at Dan.  
"Dunno..." he simply replied as he looked at him.  
"Seems to be a moron to me." Bra exclaimed.  
"Probably" he replied with a slight laugh, though he directly went back to his sulking. "......I can't believe I lost...." he mumbled once again under his breath.  
"Oh are you still on that. It was just bad luck. Besides now you're black instead of purple, doesn't that make it worthwhile?" she asked, sorta acting like a ditz. He stared at her for a moment, then actually realized she was right, he had gained a new power level because of that fight.   
He perked up suddenly realized something. He had become stronger since that last battle with Pan. Much stronger. And he was starting to realize he could become even stronger, faster. He could be the most powerful being on this planet. And he knew how, all he he had to do was.....  
"Friezy!!!!!!"  
"What?! What?!" he yelled, his thoughts interrupted.  
"The fights starting." she replied simply, turning back to the arena.  
"Huh? What? Argh! I lost my train of thought.....couldn't you of just...."  
"Shhhhhhh!!! Its starting" she hissed, covering her lips with her finger. He just stared at her in a moment in disbelief. He then tried to remember what he was just thinking about, but realized that he had forgotten.  
"Just shoot me..." he grumbled to himself as he turned back towards the arena.  
  
"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen its time for the championship match for the junior division of this year's Budokai Tournament. The match will be between our champion Dan and his challenger Pan!" the annoucer yelled. And once again Satan grabbed the mic away from him.  
"And you punks better watch closely at home. Cuz Dan is going to show you how to become a true master of martial arts." he yelled. The annoucer pushed Satan aside once again.  
"Let the match begin!"  
  
Pan stood a short distance away from Dan, completely unimpressed by him.  
"So you gonna attack tough guy?" she asked mockingly. Dan just gave her a goofy smile in return. The way he figured it, this female's lack of interest in the fight only showed that she was unskilled in the ways of martial arts.  
"You will soon learn the true terror of my Saiko Style martial arts." he said with an evil tone. Though it actually came out as more stupid sounding then evil, but he would never admit that. Suddenly he brang his hands back to his sides, as he seemed to be charging up some kind of ki blast.  
Pan suddenly panicked realizing this guy wasn't all talk after all. She dropped into a defensive position ready to either block or dodge the attack.  
Suddenly in a burst of energy Dan thrust his hands forward.  
"GADOKEN!" he yelled as a ki blast went flying towards Pan. Pan on the other hand was completely taken by surprise by the power that was displayed by the blast. It was unbelievable. Not even Goku could show this amount of power in his blasts. Since not even Goku could fire a blast.....this incredibly weak!  
Moments after the ki ball had left his hand it travelled a good two inches before fizzling out into the air. Even in light of this, Dan kept that same goofy smile on his face.  
"So are you duelly impressed by my power. No other fighter I have ever met has ever been able to create such energy attacks." he beamed, waiting for her to applaud him with awe.  
  
Pan just stared at him in reply. She didn't know how to react to such a pitiful attack. Though her stare quickly turned to a grin as realized she at least wanted him to think of her as an opponent. In a quick movement she charged at Dan, hitting him square in the face with the weakest punch she could muster. Dan fell back quite a few feet from the force of the punch. He held his hand to his face yellling out in pain. Though little by little his yelling quickly turned to laughter, as that same stupid smile once again spread across his face.  
"Hahahaha! For a woman to use such a powerful attack must mean that you have used up all your strength. Now I will show you my true power!" he yelled.  
Pan just stood there with her arms crossed.  
"Alright pink boy, give me your best shot. I won't even dodge it." she replied with a smirk. Dan just snickered to himself.  
"Foolish woman. For now I will show you a true energy blast!" he mused to himself as he continued to snicker. Pan just stood there shaking her head as she watched Dan close his eyes in concentration.  
  
"Whats this? Dan has seemed to enter a zen like trance as he prepares to deal his ultimate energy ball!" the annoucer yelled, putting a little more excitement into his voice then needed.  
Satan just stood next to him, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he prepared to watch the audience be baffled by this boy's extreme power.  
  
"What do you think he's going to do?" Jade asked no one in particular.  
"I think he's powering up for some kind of mega blast. Sorta like a Kamehameha I guess." Bulma replied, giving her best guess. Chichi was just to busy growling to care.  
"What are you doing Pan! Don't just stand there! Kick his butt while his defense is down!" Chichi yelled jumping up from her seat. Bulma and Jade just stared at her for a moment, causing Chichi to blush lightly and sit back down in her seat. Though the calm didn't last long as Bulma suddenly stood up as well, a gleam evident in her eyes.  
"Hey! I got ten bucks saying that the attack won't even scratch Pan!" she blurted out. And just like clockwork, some of the more idiotic of Satan's followers ((Hey has anyone ever thought how strange that sounds)) started to yell out that they would take that bet.  
Bulma looked around.  
"Anymore takers?" she asked loudly. Suddenly she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned to see Marron holding a ten dollar bill in her face.  
"10 dollars saying it won't even scratch her." she said calmly, then went back to reading her book after Bulma had taken the money from her. Though this time she had a small smile curling her lips.  
"Alright then! Go Pan!" she yelled, sitting back down. Now it was Chichi and Jade's turn to just stare at her in surprise.  
  
Dan looked up at the bleachers from the corner of his eye.   
"Heh. They're so sure I'm going to win that they're already betting on me." he said to himself, starting to snicker again.  
Pan watched impatiently as something finally started to happen. A purple light was now forming in between Dan's hands. He opened his eyes suddenly to glare at her.  
"Prepare yourself! SUPER GADOKEN!" he yelled as purple fireball hurtled from his hands and heading straight for Pan. Pan's eyes went wide as she realized that this one wasn't fizzling out. It was going to actually hit her.  
  
She closed her eyes as she prepared to feel the force of the blast. She braced her body, ready to take on any power Dan's blast might deliver. All she could think about was preparing her mind to deal with the pain blocking such a blast would cause. This time she would be showing just how strong she was.  
She stood there, prepared. She was ready. Yes, she was so ready. So very ready. Anytime now she would be showing her true ability to withstand any attack. Soon she would show them all. Uh huh, anytime now, she'll be showing them all. Soon...real soon.  
She opened her eyes realizing it had been over a minute now and still....nothing. She put her arms down to see Dan still standing there with that stupid grin on his face. And heading straight for her, a small purple ki blast.   
The odd thing was that the ki blast was taking its own sweet time getting to her. It currently was moving at a snails pace, and she could easily side step it, or even walk right behind it. Though instead she stood there, waiting for it to cross the last few inches it would have to cross to reach her.  
  
When it finally reached arms distance she just simply reached out her arm. And with a quick movement of her fingers, flicked it back at him. Dan's eyes went wide as he realized she had somehow deflected his mega blast.  
"How did she.....Oh no, only have a moment to move! Now less! Now none!"  
He gasped as the attack came hurtling back at him, hitting him square in the chest. He stumbled back, his hands clutching his chest. As he stumbled back towards the edge, he slowly went into a dramatic death scene.  
"Oh...the horror. Defeated by my own attack. Oh cruel world. Oh father I have failed you! Right when you needed me most I couldnt' be there for you. My family back home. They can't be fed now. The war will continue now that I have failed. The world has no future now that....."  
"Oh just die!" Pan yelled and violently kicked him, sending him sprawling on the dirt outside the ring.  
  
Satan looked around stunned, not believing his eyes. His son, his ultimate fighter, had just lost the tournament.  
"Uh...it seems that Pan has won the fight. And is the champion of this years Budokai" the annoucer said sorta shakily, still a little off centered by such a simple win.  
"The champion Dan Satan has...."  
"Dan who!?" Satan suddenly broke in.  
"Dan....Satan, your son remember?" the annoucer asked shakily.  
"I do not remember having a son. That kid...that kid I just found when I was bored one day. He has no ties with me whatsoever." Satan said with a slight nervous laugh.  
"I don't even know how he even got here. I mean how could he possibly be almost as powerful as me? I'm the ultimate power in the universe!" he yelled, regaining his lost pride.  
"Uh....right. Dan, has lost the fight. Meaning as I said before, Pan is the junior division Budokai champion!" he yelled, regainng his professionalism.  
  
Pan jumped up and down, not caring that she had an easy win. All she cared about was that she won. Though her joy was short lived as she felt herself being dragged out of the arena.  
"What? Who?" she asked, looking around.  
"Shhhhhhh!" Frieza shushed her, dragging her over to the sidelines. She regained her composure and looked at him.  
"What's your problem? Still sulking because of your defeat Friezy?" she asked mockingly. He grumbled a little at the remark, but quickly got serious again.  
"Nooooo. I came here to offer you a proposition." he said with a smirk.  
"A proposition?" she asked back..  
"Yes. What would you say if I told you that not only could you win the junior competition. But the senior competition as well." he said with a smirk. Pan was now starting to get interested.  
"I'd say I'm very interested. But you know as well as I do that we're way to young to get into the senior competition."   
"Yes but nobody would know that if we went in disguise..."   
"What are you thinking?" she asked, noticing a glint in his eye.  
"Hehe, you'll see...." he replied, an evil smile curling his black lips.  
  
John Doe pulled the last part of his costume from the backpack he had been carrying throughout the competition. He smirked to himself as he looked at it.  
"With this mask I'll will show those fools that I, John Doe, am the true champion of martial arts. But those losers art work wouldn't let me compete. But they'll never know with this mask on. Lucky I found this little alleyway to change in, otherwise I would of been caught. I should just make it to the qualifying matches." he said to himself as he slipped the mask on. He smirked to himself once he saw the world through the eye holes of his hood.   
He was poised for winning. He would try with all his might to....no no no.....he WOULD win this competition. He knew he had the abilities, he had dropped so many opponents before. This tournament would be a piece of cake. He suddenly struck a heroeic pose.  
"With this costume I am Mighty Mask! Ultimate champion of....OOFF!!!"   
John Doe fell to the ground in a heap as Frieza withdrew his fist from Doe's stomach.  
"Ouch that had to hurt." Pan said, almost laughing as she watched Frieza pull his costume off.  
"C'mon lets go." he simply said as he started to run off with the costume.  
"Thank you mister!" Pan yelled back as she followed.  
John Doe just layed there on the ground. His hopes and dreams had been destroyed with just one punch. Even so, in his mind he realized something. Maybe being a champion of 'Punch Out' wasn't the same as real fighting. Oh well.....back to the arcade.  
  
The tournament official blinked when he noticed someone approaching. He had been preparing to close up the booth that allowed participants to sign up, but it seemed there was one more person who wanted to enter. For walking towards him was what looked like a man in a goofy purple costume, with a pointed hood and cape. The strange thing about the man was he seemed to be walking very unsteadily. Like he almost didn't know how to walk.  
"Uh...your name sir?" the official asked suspiciously as he eyed the man in front of him.  
"You can just call me....Mighty Mask." Frieza said, using his best sounding older man voice.  
"Uh right....please step this way sir."   
And with that, so began the ultimate tournmanet to determine the strongest under the heavens once again. Though little did they all know, something horrible was about to happen.....  
  
To be Continued.  
  
((Dan is copyright of Capcom's Street Fighter, as Punch Out is a copyright of nintendo. For those who don't know, Dan is the joke character of Street Fighter. He's got useless moves and is the over all the worse character to choose. Though dont' get me wrong, Dan is the master of one thing, he's the master of taunting. Punch Out on the other hand is a boxing game that dates way back to the days of Nintendo.))  



	4. Senior Division: Part 1

Battle Rhapsody: Chapter 4  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here. *Danger! Danger Will Robinson! Major Buu Saga Spoliers ahead! You have been warned.* One extra note: C-18 represents Android 18. And Ma-junior represents Piccolo)  
  
Trunx and Sapphire stood side by side as they prepared themselves to hear the annoucements of the matchups for the senior tournament. After the junior competition had been finished the real competition had begun by calling out all participants to the arena to be paired up with opponents.  
"The first fight will be between Sapphire and....." the annoucer started.  
"Please not against Trunx. Please not against Trunx." she begged in her mind as she squeezed Trunx's hand a bit tighter.  
"Satan's and one and only niece Ibuki!" he finished.  
  
Sapphire stared ahead for a moment completely surprised. Then she saw Ibuki smiling at her from next to her uncle. Sapphire knew then that Ibuki must of rigged the matchups somehow so that she would be able to have a rematch against her. She was at first disgusted at this misuse of power, but it quickly dissolved into happiness as she realized she wouldn't have to fight her husband. At least not yet.  
One by one the annoucer called out the remaining fighters, and who they would be fighting against.  
"Trunx vs. Hsien-ko!"  
"C-18 vs. Mr. Satan!"   
"Gohan vs. Yamu!"  
"Mighty Mask vs. Videl!"  
"Ma-junior vs. Kibito!"  
"Cell vs. Shin!"  
  
Vegita glared at the annoucer waiting for his name to be called. Though as he looked around the group that were standing there preparing to fight. There was only one person left who had not been called on other then himself. That means he would have to fight......  
"And the final pairing. Vegita vs. Goku!" the annoucer finished.  
Everyone who knew who these people were gasped at the realization of the fact that Goku and Vegita would be fighting each other in the first round. They had all expected a climatic final battle between the two. Rather then a first round knock out to see who gets to procede on.  
Goku on the other hand wasn't fazed at all by this sudden predicament. He just grinned and turned to Vegita.  
"Well I guess I'll be fighting you in the first round eh Vegita?" he said happily. Vegita on the other hand scowled back in return.  
"Shutup Kakkarot. If this stupid tournament does not wish to prolong our battle with one another then so be it. Now get off the arena and let the others fight. The sooner they are done, the sooner our fight begins." Vegita yelled as he walked off the field. He was utterly annoyed by the fact that not only would he have to fight Goku in the first round. They would have to wait a long while since they were paired up as being the last of the first round matches.  
  
Goku absorbed what Vegita said to him, and took it as Vegita's eagerness to win the tournament. Before he could ponder this anymore though he felt someone nudge him. He turned to see Cell standing right next to him, giving him a weird look.  
"What are you doing just standing here. C'mon! My fight is just before yours, so I have to wait almost as long as you. But since we're not fighting now we have to go." Cell stated.  
Goku came out of his short revelry and nodded.  
"Right."  
"Actually I was hoping I was going to get to fight you first Goku. I don't want Vegita to knock you out of the competition before....."  
"Excuse me are you Goku?" a voice suddenly interrupted from behind the two.  
  
They turned around to see two people standing there. One was a rather large man with faint purple skin. As well he had long purple hair flowing down his back and had pointed ears like Piccolo.   
The man next to him was much smaller. Though to make up for this, he was floating a few inches off the ground. He looked much like the first man, though was much younger. He had the same purple hair, but it was set on his head like a bushy mohawk that hadn't been cut for a long time, therefore it was to long and sorta flopped over to one side. Both men wore mysterious robes that neither Goku nor Cell had ever seen before.  
"Can I help you two?" Goku asked, his body slightly tensed. He could sense a strange power from these two. Something he had never felt anywhere before.  
"No, I just wanted to meet you Goku." the smaller one said. Goku was about to proceed with another question when suddenly the man continued.  
"I also wanted to test you." and with that and a quick movement he shot a fast ki ball right at Goku. Though it was blocked easily. His attention now was fully flaced on the smaller of the two men standing or in this case floating before him.  
  
"Who are you!?" Cell demanded as he took a fighting stance next to Goku. Though he was forced to calm down when Goku put his hand in front of him.  
"Your attack was powerful. But I felt no anger or evil energy in it." Goku simply stated.  
"Ahh so you really are just as powerful and wise as I imagined Goku. My name is Shin. The man next to me's name is Kibito. I have travelled far to fight you Goku. Though I already know I can't win." Shin said softly, with no threatening pretenses at all in his voice.  
Suddenly Cell suddenly looked at Shin like he knew him.  
"Shin....Shin....Ah yes, you're the person I'm fighting in the first round, are you not?"   
"Yes, I will be fighting you in the first round. That is of course if the tournament goes on that long..." Shin simply replied as he and Kibito began to move away. Kibito still yet to say even a word.  
"Wait whats that supposed to mean!?" Cell yelled after them. Though by that time they were already out of hearing distance.  
"Don't worry about it. We'll find out sooner or later." Goku said as he began to make his way out of the arena. Cell quickly followed behind him. Though not without a few glances back to where Shin and Kibito had gone.  
  
"The first fight will be between Satan's niece Ibuki, and her challenger Sapphire!" the annoucer yelled into the mic. He looked around, expecting Satan to say something. Though he remembered that since he was fighting, he was down on the sidelines with everyone else. He sighed in relief at this fact.  
Sapphire and Ibuki walked onto the arena and faced each other. Each realized that the other looked exactly like a more adult version of the person they fought so many years ago. Even the clothes they had worn the first time they clashed were the same.  
  
"Looks like you haven't changed much Sapphire." Ibuki stated calmly, as her eyes shifted over Sapphire's body.  
"Neither have you." Sapphire stated just as calmly. She knew from the last fight that Ibuki could be carrying any number of throwing knives and other weapons in the loose tan ninja outfit she was wearing.  
They both fell into fighting stances. Sapphire knew that she wasn't allowed to turn into a super saiyan as long as she was fighting a human opponent. Though she wondered if it hurt Ibuki's pride, since she she knew she herself wasn't showing her true abilities against her.  
  
"Fighters ready!? Begin!" the annoucer shouted, signaling the fight to begin.  
The second Ibuki heard the word to start she jumped high into the air, using the natural blinding ability of the sun to disable Sapphire's ability to see her.   
Her planned worked, and Sapphire shielded her eyes as she attempted to see where Ibuki had gone to. Before that question could be answered, Sapphire suddenly noticed a sparkle in the sky.   
And in the next instant hundred of deadly throwing knives were raining down on the arena. In which Sapphire had to dodge quickly or become nothing but a hunk of blue swiss cheese.  
  
After Sapphire had dodged the last of the knives she heard a small "tmp" from behind her. She turned around and there was Ibuki, standing there with a smirk on her face. Sapphire was amazed at how incredibly quick she was. Especially for an earthling she had never heard of until now.  
"I've spent so many years training. Waiting for the day when I would be able to fight you again Sapphire. That humiliating defeat you dealt me was more then I could bare. But this time, this time I will be victorious. Now let me show you what all the training did for me." Ibuki said in the low tone.   
Suddenly there was a flash of light. And then....Ibuki vanished. Sapphire looked around desperately trying to find her location. But instead of having to find Ibuki, Ibuki found her. Sapphire in the next instant felt a sharp pain in her left arm, and to her very surprise and astounishment, when she looked to see what had happened to her arm. She noticed that it was no longer there.  
  
The mystery of what had happened to her arm was quickly solved when she heard a "click" from behind her. She quickly turned around to see Ibuki crouching there, sliding a sword back into its sheath with a "click". In her left hand she held Sapphire's arm.  
"Looking for this? I didn't only learn how to fight during my training...." Ibuki started as she got up and faced Sapphire.   
"I also learned how to be ruthless!" she screamed and squeezed Sapphire's arm until it exploded. Showering purple goo all over herself and the ground below. Though she didn't seem to care one bit.  
  
On the sidelines Trunx almost felt the need to dash forward to aid his wife. But he figured it would be best if he left this to Sapphire. He trusted her, and he knew that if she was ever really against the ropes, she had the power to completely overtake Ibuki. He just hoped that she would go against Goku's words and power up to a super saiyan if the situation called for it.  
  
Sapphire looked up at Ibuki in anger. She was not going to let this human girl push her down and get away with it. One thing she learned from her father. Don't get mad.....get even.  
In a flash a motion Sapphire dashed forward and punched Ibuki square in the face. Though to her horror Ibuki just smiled and punched her right back sending her sprawling to the ground.  
"You can't hurt me Sapphire! My training has also taught me to not only be able to withstand attacks, but as well absorb them and make them part of my own anger!" she screamed, kicking Sapphire across the arena.  
As Ibuki watched Sapphire tumble to the ground she could only hear her master's words echoing in her head.  
"Take your sorrow and turn it into anger!"  
  
Up in the stands Jade covered Talc's eyes.   
"C'mon Sapphire! What are you doing!? Just beat her up!" she yelled. Hating the fact that her daughter was practially letting herself be beat up like that. Suddenly Chichi got riled up.  
"Now you see Jade don't you! Now you see why I don't want my poor children to fight just because my stupid husband lets them. Its because I have to watch these sorta things that I hate for them to fight!" she yelled, trying to get Jade to rally behind her.  
"No...I think Sapphire can turn this fight around. She isn't hurt. Unlike regular humans, she can pretty regenerate any damage she takes. She'll be perfectly fine." Jade just replied softly. This only caused Chichi to sit back down in a huff. Seeing that her ideals were not going to get through to her.  
  
Sapphire slowly got to her feet.  
"Thats enough. I gave this girl a turn, and now its my turn. I can't keep looking at her as just another normal person with no fighting ability. I have to give it my all, or she's going to cut me to ribbons." she said to herself, standing up. She then touched her severed arm.  
"Besides...I really liked that arm."  
  
"So finished yet blue girl!?" Ibuki asked dominately. She was answered when Sapphire just walked up to about ten feet away from her.  
"Not likely. Just because you got a few lucky hits in doesn't mean anything. Besides there is something that you seem to forget about me..." Sapphire said in what she considered the best evil voice she could muster.  
"And what is that?" Ibuki replied with a little laugh.  
"That I'm not human!" Sapphire yelled as her severed shot out of the stub on her shoulder, completely reformed and covered in a gooey mucus. She slowly began to test it as Ibuki stared at her in disbelief.  
"Argh! Thats no fair!" Ibuki yelled like a little girl. Everything had been going to plan. With only one arm she was almost sure that Sapphire would of lost. But now that she had it back, her whole battle plan had messed up.  
  
"Grrrr....so what if you regrew your stupid arm! I could beat you even if you had four arms!" she yelled, trying to regain her dominance.  
"Talk is cheap. Lets do this." Sapphire said with a smirk. Both fighters once again took battle stances as they prepared to start this fight up for real.  
In a burst of energy they charged at each other growling menacingly. When they clashed the fight started immediately. Though to the surprise of everyone who knew Sapphire, Ibuki actually seemed able to match Sapphire's moves with one of her own. Both of their strength and speed seemed to be matched.  
Though there was a sudden brake in the match when Sapphire had been able to wrap her tail around Ibuki's neck, choking her. Ibuki cursed in her head that she had let such an embarrasing situation arise.  
"Heh..." Sapphire smirked as she squeezed harder.  
"So do you give up?"  
Ibuki was just silent as she struggled to get out of her tails grasp. Her silence was her only answer.  
  
Pan almost topled over as Frieza started to move around a lot, and she was having trouble holding him up.  
"Hey what's wrong?" she asked, getting annoyed.  
"I dunno. Sapphire has Ibuki in a head lock with her tail. But for some reason just watching this scene is making me really uncomfortable. Like I've seen it somewhere before, and know what's coming next." he stated as he watched the fight.  
"Oh your just being a worry wart. Now c'mon so what is happening now? You told me if you got to be the head you would explain what was going on in the fights. So tell me what is......"  
"OWWWWWWWW!!!!"  
"What the heck was that?!" Pan asked, hearing that horrible scream.  
  
Sapphire held her tail, blowing on it lightly. There was a fresh bite mark on the portion she was tending to.  
"Oh you little...you bit me!?" she yelled angrily.  
"What else was I supposed to do? Let you kill me?" Ibuki retorted  
Sapphire just let her tail go and dropped back into a fighting stance.  
"No...I was hoping you were going to give up. Not try some dirty trick like....Hey what are you doing?" Sapphire asked suddenly seeing that Ibuki didn't look like she wanted to fight anymore.  
"I'm tired of you holding back. Last time I gave up knowing how utterly powerful you really were. And I still feel that power in you. Now fight me for real or I can't fight you." Ibuki said solemnly. Not wanting to win because of luck or cicumstance. This time she wanted to win out of skill.   
She didn't care anymore about her stupid training or her stupid master. All she wanted now is the glory of battle through fair combat. And knowing that Sapphire was holding back wasn't exactly what she considered fair.  
"But I can't! If I do then you'll be...."  
"Can it! Now show me your real power, or get out!" Ibuki retorted.  
  
"I cant fight her as a super saiyan, I'll crush her. Hey wait....I know..." Sapphrie said to herself as she got an idea.  
"Alright Ibuki. You want to see my true power, then here it is..."  
With that there was a sudden burst of light as Sapphire seemed to look like she was powering to a super saiyan. Everyone who knew what a super saiyan was gasped in realization that Sapphire was going to break the rules and become a super saiyan just to win this match.  
Sapphire just smirked to herself knowing what everyone was thinking. She was going to show them how she found a loophole in the agreement.  
  
Goku watched the scene unfold from the sidelines. His first though had been dissapointment that Sapphire had gone against his wishes just to win this fight. Though his image of her raised when he realized what she was really doing. And now he actually found it interesting that she had managed to become stronger without braking the agreement.  
  
Ibuki stood ready as she prepared to fight Sapphire at full strength. The light finally receded and Sapphire stood there. Now at a level that only Goku had reached. Super Saiyan-jin .5!  
Her hair was standing on end as it did when she turned into a saiyan. But it had not turned gold, and her eyes had not turned green either. Leaving her looking like a super saiyan with blood red hair.  
"So that is your ultimate power? It just looks like you permed your hair." Ibuki mocked as she stared at Sapphire. Though Sapphire on the other hand stayed perfectly calm.  
"I'm sorry Ibuki..." she said softly.  
"Sorry!? What the heck are you sorry for?!" Ibuki retaliated, not understanding what Sapphire meant. She was starting to get really angry that Sapphire was so calm when she herself was still sure that she could win this fight.  
"Sorry for showing you that all your training was for not." she continued, her voice still soft.  
"What are you talking about? With my training I am the ultimate fighter in the world. There is no way that you can beat.......me............"  
Sapphire had stopped Ibuki's speech with just one punch to the stomach. Ibuki had never seen it coming, since even though she was only half way there to a super saiyan. That was more then enough power to easily overtake any human fighter.  
She looked down at Ibuki realizing that she really shouldn't of asked Sapphire to show any real power. For now she would truelly understand that all her time spent planning revenge had been useless.  
Sapphire slowly withdrew her hand. Ibuki falling foward to the arena floor, unconscience.  
  
"Um...is that it?" the annoucer asked to the few crewmen around him. When they nodded in agreement, he quickly adjusted his tie and then faced the camera.  
"Did you see that ladies and gentlmen? Because I sure didn't. The young warror Sapphire has taken down the favored champion Ibuki in just one punch. Meaning that Sapphire is the winner of the first round in this year's Budokai." he said into the mic.  
Down below the atmosphere wasn't so jovial. As Sapphire watched some crewmen carry Ibuki off the field, she could not help but feel some remorse for the girl.  
  
She quickly powered down to her normal form and walked off the arena. As she reached the sidelines she was soon met with an ecstatic Trunx.  
"Sapphy! You did great! I can't believe it. You found a way of beating Goku's rule by only becoming half super saiyan. What an ingenious idea! I can't believe that......Hey, is something wrong?" he asked as he suddenly noticed that Sapphire didn't seem very happy.  
"I'm sorry Trunx. Its just that Ibuki spent her whole life trying to get revenge on me. And now that she has lost again I don't know what she will do." she said solemnly. Trunx placed a hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes.  
"You don't give her enough credit. From what I've seen, that girl Ibuki is a warrior. She won't let such a thing get her down. She'll keep training and training and training until the one day she believes herself strong enough to face you." he said reasurringly. Sapphire returned her husbands loving eyes with a small smile.  
  
"Trunx my love..." she started.  
"Yes dear?"   
Suddenly she punched him hard in the stomach. Making him crouch on the ground in pain as he held his stomach.  
"If I ever ask for advice again remind me not to come to you! All you told me is that she'll just keep coming after me forever and ever and ever!" she yelled angrily.  
"Oh....oh yeah...." he grumbled, realizing his own stupidity.  
  
Up in the bleachers Bulma looked panicked.  
"Did you see that!? It looked like Trunx and Sapphire were having an intimate moment and then she suddenly punched him. Do you think he said something mean to her?" she asked slightly panicked.  
Jade just looked at her for a moment then smiled.  
"Nah. Ever since they've been married that exact thing seems to happen from time to time. What happens usually is Trunx says something stupid. Sapphire punches Trunx. Trunx crouches on the ground for a few moments while he thinks about the stupid thing he just said. Then he stands up and they act like it never happened." Jade stated as she continued to look down at the two.  
Bulma continued to watch them with an odd look on her face. She was starting to realize that Trunx really did take a lot after his father after all. The saying things he shouldn't part at least.  
"Wow I would hate to have a girl like that for a wife." Krillen pipped in with a laugh  
"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Jade asked angrily, turning towards Krillen with a glint in her eye.  
"Uh...nothing...nothing at all....heh...heh...heh...." Krillen replied trying to save himself from Jade's wrath as he waved his hands in front of him in self defense. Marron glanced over at her father for a second then back down to her book.  
"Idiot...."  
  
"The next fight is between fighter Trunx and fighter Hsien-ko. Will Trunx and Hsien-ko please enter the arena." the annoucer's voice rang through the stadium.  
  
Sapphire helped Trunx to his feet, brushing him off a bit.  
"Now remember. Don't let your guard down even if you only think your opponent is just a normal human. I made that mistake and payed with a limb." she said to him.  
"Ok, I'll do that." he replied simply. By the way that they talked it showed that Jade had been true to their word. Since neither of them acted as if the prior scuffle between them had happened at all..  
Sapphire leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Good luck!" she said cheerfully.  
"Thanx!" he replied happily before running out, and onto the arena.  
  
When he arrived there he immediately started to look around to see if he could spot his opponent. He had no idea who this person was, and was curious of exactly what he would be up against.   
The mystery was broken though when his oppenent appeared out of nowhere right in front of him and uttered only a single word.  
"Nihao."  
  
To be Continued.  
  
((Once again Ibuki and Hsien-ko are both copyright of capcom's Street Fighter and Darkstalkers. If your curious about the Super Saiyan-jin .5, it is a real level from DBZ. It was used in one of the movies that took place before the point in which Goku became a super saiyan. Also one more side note. I'm trying to keep away from just retelling the events in the anime the best I can. Since even though I bet most of you haven't seen any of the Buu Saga yet, when it does come out you can see what really happens yourselves.)) 


	5. Senior Division: Part 2

Battle Rhapsody: Chapter 5  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here. Be warned, since this being one of the last comical chapters in the series, you must be warned that there is a very high stupidity level at the end of it.)  
  
Trunx ran for his life as a storm of chains, maces, and other various sharp objects seemed to rain down on the very arena he was standing in.  
"What the heck is going on?!" he screamed out loud to no one. As far as he knew, all he remembered was hearing the word "Nihao", then suddenly he was under attack. He had barely even time to look at his opponent.  
He jumped aside as another large weight landed where he had been standing seconds before. By the size of it, it looked as if it could of crushed him easily.  
"Hey is this legal!" he yelled up to the annoucer overhead. Though all he got was a nod in return, as this seemed all good in the official's eyes.  
  
"Argh! I'm getting no where in this fight!" he grumbled to himself. Then suddenly he had an idea.   
"Hey you! Whoever you are, why don't you come out and fight me instead of all this trickery!" he yelled to no one in particular, trying to make his attacker show themselves.  
"Do you really want me to do that?" came an omnicant, yet womanly voice out of nowhere.  
"Uh....yeah?"  
He looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. Yet as far as he could tell, there was no one in the arena but himself. And if he been paying a little more attention, he would of realized that the audience, including the annoucer was as baffled as him  
"Ok then!" came a happy, now more girlish sounding voice.  
"Good, now we can really start to get this..."   
CLANG!  
  
Trunx landed hard on the ground, not having seen what or whom had just clobbered him. He looked around shakily after he regained his senses to see that there was now someone else in the ring with him.  
As he surveyed this person he realized that whoever it was, was obviously chinese, and was obviously female. Though she looked more like doll then any woman he had evern seen. She had blue hair that curled at the ends.   
Also she was wearing the strangest clothes he had ever seen. The coloring on all of it was mainly red, purple, and yellow. More specifically she wore a long robe, that ended with baggy pants that went down to her ankles. Though the more odd things about her was the goofy hat she wore on her head, along with the bright red spots painted on her cheeks. Not to mention the fact that her skin tone was light blue rather then any color he had ever seen.  
She slowly made her way over to him and looked down.  
"Hey you alright? I wouldn't want this match to be over this quickly. It just wouldn't be fun." she said casually, tossing a small spiked ball up and the air and catching it while she talked.  
He slowly sat up and gasped when he realized something he hadn't noticed before. Her robe had some of the largest sleeves he had ever seen. And at the end of each sleeve was a huge set of metal claws. Though by the looks of it, her real hands were perfectly normal. Though they were poking out of her sleeves at the moment, as if they were going right through them.  
  
Trunx finally stood up straight, hoping that a real fight would soon start.   
"All right then, I don't know what the heck you are, but lets get this thing started."   
"All right, all right. If you're so eager to lose, don't let me stop you." she said with a smirk, turning away from him. He was appaled that she was so sure she was going to win. He suddenly decided he wasn't going to let this girl turn her back on him and live to tell about it.  
With that instant he suddenly dashed forward and threw a punch at her. Though it went right through, and she just stared at him with a smirk.  
"Oh so thats how you wanna play it huh? Hitting a girl when her back is turned? Haven't you ever heard of chivalry?" she said cutely, and started to fade away.  
Trunx stood there stunned, regaining the lost balance from when his punch went right through his target.  
"Hey don't you go dissapearing on me again! What the heck are you!?" he yelled angrily, watching as she dissapeared completely.  
  
He wasn't in the dark for long though, since she quickly reappeared on the other side of the arena.  
"You wanna know who I am?" she said smiling, as if she had been waiting for that question all day. Suddenly a spotlight seemed to shine on her out of nowhere, accompied by strange sounding ancient chinese music.   
"To some I'm a ghost, to others I'm an entertainer. But to all who really know me, they would know that I'm actually......." she said, holding her voice for emphasis.  
Trunx looked around with sweatdrop on his forehead, as he saw that everyone in the stadium was at the edge of their seat waiting to hear what she really is. Even the annoucer was drooling with anticipation.  
Trunx stood there, waiting for her to finish her sentence, but she just stood impressively.  
"All right! All right! Enough dramatic pausing already! Out with it!"  
"....."  
"I said out with it!"  
"I forgot what I was saying...."  
Trunx fell to the ground. Though he quickly stood up, glaring angrily at her.  
"Are you even taking this fight seriously?!"  
She ignored him.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember what I was saying. I'm actually Hsien-ko, the magnificent chinese vampire! The most famous out of all vampires in the world!"  
There was a sudden gasp from everyone in the stadium, which was proceeded by everyone turning to the person next to them and asking "What is a chinese vampire?"  
"Hsien-ko? Never heard of ya." he said astutly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
Hsien-ko looked around the stadium frantically and realized that he was right. Nobody seemed to know who she was!  
"How is that possible! You mean you've never heard of Hsien-ko the great?!"  
"Nope"  
"Hsien-ko the astounding!"  
"Nope"  
"Hsien-ko the most amazing undead entertainer that ever existed!"  
"No, no, and no. Nobody's heard of ya. So why don't you just stop showing off and make a name for yourself right here and now.  
  
Hsien-ko, who had been waving her arms around frantically in astounishment, suddenly got thoughtful.   
"Hey thats not such a bad idea." she said to herself with a smirk. Suddenly her arms melded back into her sleeves and she raised the ridiculously large metal claws menacingly.  
"I've never been the type to engage in long winded fights. So lets make this short and sweet." she said outloud with the best evil sound she could muster for her voice.  
  
Trunx fell into a fighting stance.   
"All right lets do this...."  
Suddenly Hsien-ko slammed her claws into the ground, and a huge crack starting jutting straight at Trunx. At first he didn't know what to make of it, then he saw what the attack actually was. Giant knives with weird symbols on them were jutting out of the crack that was heading toward him.  
At that point he realized that if he didn't move his butt, he would soon find out why Hsien-ko was so cocky all the time. He immediately lost his confident air and started to run for his life. The knives on the other hand seemed to be following him around the arena no matter where he went, which didn't make it any easier on his part.  
"Ah crap, ah crap. What am I going to do?! Wait, I got it! I'll fly!" he said suddenly and then took off from the ground.  
"Oh I don't think so!" he heard Hsien-ko cry. And before he could even think, a very large metal mallet was implanted into his forehead, sending him falling to the ground. In which he landed with a "thump".  
  
Elsewhere Frieza cringed as he watched the fight.  
"Agh, I feel like I'm watching an old cartoon show. This Hsien-ko girl seems to mix pain with pleasure. She's been laughing this entire fight." Frieza stated.  
Pan peered out of their Mighty Mask costume to see what was going on.  
"Hey your right this sorta reminds me of those old cartoons. Ya know the ones with that rabbit. What was his name.....oh yeah Bugs...."  
"Shhhhhhh!!!!!"   
Pan looked up at him.  
"Hey what was that for? I was just going to say Bugs...."  
"I said shutup! I mean we already using Capcom characters in this fanfic. Do you think we want the WB after us to. Jeez, sometimes you just don't think."  
Pan looked up at him thoughtfully.  
"Good point. Though who cares if I say Bugs Bunny or not."  
Frieza slapped his forehead.  
"We're gonna get sued....I just know it...."  
  
Back at the fight (and reality) Trunx was lying on the ground with swirly symbols for eyes. Hsien-ko was standing over his victoriously. The annoucer above seemed like he was about to make his decision.  
"Ooo and it looks like the fight is over. So in the end, due to a knockout, the winner of this match is...."  
"HSIEN-KO!!!!!" came a sudden yell out of nowhere.  
Hsien-ko cringed when she realized who it was.  
Suddenly out of the ground materialzed a girl that looked very much like Hsien-ko. Though she had brown hair, was a little taller, and costume was mostly yellow and orange.  
Hsien-ko scratched the back of her head.  
"Oh hey sis. What brings you here?" she asked innocently.  
The woman quickly walked over to where Hsien-ko was standing.  
"Hsien-ko!!! How dare you come up to the real world and enter these tournaments!! How many times have I told you its not a challenge if you can't lose!" she growled.  
"Aww c'mon Ling Ling, it was all in fun."  
"Don't you "all in fun" me! Just look what you did to that poor boy!" she yelled, pointing down at Trunx.  
"Oh yeah, uhhhh...."  
"Jeez! It seems every millenia or so you just have to go and do something stupid like this. You just gotta pick on the living? Don't you?! Don't you!?!?!"  
"Aww c'mon sis, I didn't mean it. Besides don't you ever want to exploit your powers sometimes?"  
"Thats it!!! You're coming home with me!" Ling ling yelled, and took hold of Hsien-ko's ear.  
"But sis!"  
"No buts, we're leaving!"  
And with that both girls sunk into the ground, and out of sight.  
  
The annoucer stood there, half ready to declare Hsien-ko the winner.  
"Uh...ladies and gentlemen. It seems that the winner of this match, by disqualifications. Is.....Trunx?", he shook his head, "Yes its Trunx! Trunx Briefs wins this match, and the right to move on to the next round!" the annoucer yelled enthusiatically. He then leaned over to one of the officials.  
"Uh could one of your guys drag him out of the arena?"  
And as he asked a man from the sidelines jumped into the arena, hauled Trunx onto his shoulder and carried him off the arena. Though of course not without waving Trunx's hand around for him first.  
  
Sapphire walked across the aisle to her mother.  
"Here mom, I got the money out of the car you needed."  
She glanced at the arena.  
"Hey where's Trunx? Did he win? Is the fight over?"  
She looked down to see everyone around her was staring, open-mouthed at the stadium. Suddenly Sapphire had a panic attack that something may have happened to her husband.  
"Oh don't freak out, he won and he's just fine." Marron suddenly said. There was an actual hint of a smile curling her lips as she thought back to how the fight went.  
"Oh....."  
Sapphire was suddenly startled when a huge cheer erupted out of the just recently stagnant crowd.  
  
"Thats right folks! The next fight is between C-18 and the one, the only Hercule!!!!" the annoucer yelled, completely overcompensating for the moment.  
Hercule took his rightful place at the center of the arena. At least he thought it was his rightful place. Either way he started to do what he did best, show off.  
The next several minutes were spent as Hercule made a victory speech about how he was going to beat Android 18. And how it would take such a little amount of his strength to beat her.  
"....and after I win this fight, I'm going to......OUCH!!!"  
C-18 glared at him angrily as she dug her heel into his toe.  
"Lets get this over with already!" she said, growling slightly as she took her proper place in the arena. Hercule also took his place after quickly recovering from the small incident, but not without a little jumping around and cursing.  
  
As Hercule felt the start of the fight nearing, combined with the evil stare C-18 was giving him, he was suddenly start to doubt that she was going to stick with the plan.  
Then suddenly the bell rang......and nothing happened.  
Both fighters stood a short distance from each other. C-18 with her arms crossed simply, staring at him, and Hercule in some sort of ridiculous fighting stance that he must of picked up in a movie somewhere.  
Seeing that she was going to do it after all Hercule charged forward and sent his strongest punch right into her face. It hit her right between the eyes, yet she seemed to not have taken any damage from it at all.  
Then suddenly she smirked at him. This of course almost caused Hercule's heart to stop, as he realized that she wasn't following the plan. She was going to humiliate him. He was going to watch his whole career go down the tubes because he was beaten up by a woman at the Budokai Tournament.   
Then to his great surprise, she closed her eyes and toppled over backwards.  
  
Hercule stood there several minutes slowly taking in exactly what had happened. Then it hit him and he quickly regained his confidence and stood over her triumphantly.   
"Oh yeah!!!!!" he yelled suddenly, the first time in a long while he's actually truelly been happy after a win. Caught up in the moment, he placed a foot on her stomach as a show of victory. Though when he heard a snort of dissaproval from her, he quickly withdrew it.  
Jade, along with everyone else was stunned. They looked from side to side trying to figure out how in the world that idiot Hercule just defeated C-18.  
Suddenly their eyes fell on Krillin who seemed to be taking this surprisingly well.  
"Krillin! Wha...what happened!" Bulma yelled out suddenly.  
"Seems to me Hercule won the fight." he replied simply.  
"But how?!" Jade exclaimed.  
"By punching her?"  
"No! You don't seem to be getting the point! How did...."  
"Just calm down. I'll explain everything in a minute. Let me just wait for C-18 to get back up here." he said once again very calmly.  
"You mean she's ok?" Bulma asked.  
  
Bulma's question was answered when suddenly Android 18 pushed past her to sit next to her husband. A very happy and content look was on her face, despite the fact she just lost.  
"Wait! Hold up! What's going on here?" Bra piped in, just as utterly confused as her mother.  
C-18 simply replied by holding out a check for the girl and women to see.  
"50,000 dollars!" They all yelled in unison.  
"Shhhhhh! Keep it down!" she hissed.  
"50,000 dollars." they said once again in unison but this time at a whisper.  
"Yep! All of it just to throw the fight." she replied happily. Krillin just nodded his head beside her in approval. The three girls though were completely stunned.  
"When did martial arts become wrestling anyway....." Marron suddenly muttered.  
"What was that?" her mother asked with a bit of an edge in her voice.  
"I said you should become a wrestler." Marron simply replied with another coy smile, as her head bowed back down to read her book.  
"Oh ok."  
"...."  
"Aren't you going to say something about that mom?" Marron asked, looking up from her book again.  
"About what?"  
"About.......nevermind....just nevermind."  
"Oh ok."  
Krilling leaned over to his daughter.  
"Dont' try to talk to your mother when she's in the presense of a large sum of money. It sorta short circuits her brain.....OW!"  
Krilling nurtured a fresh punch mark on his head.  
"I'm not deaf ya know." C-18 muttered.  
  
Bra watched the scene with a strange look on her face. She then turned to her mother.  
"Mommy, why are there so many bad jokes in this fanfic?"  
"I don't know, maybe because the writer has nothing better to do with his time." Bulma replied simply.  
"Hey I resent that!"  
Jade looked up.  
"Who are you?"   
"I'm....the writer, Genro."  
"Well what the heck are you doing here?" she asked angrily.  
"Hmm lets see.....mostly so I can tell you guys to shutup so I can finish this chapter!"  
"Well you're awfully rude. But since this is getting quite dull, we'll be quiet."  
"Ok thanks."  
"...."  
"...."  
"...."  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Aren't you going to finish the chapter!!!"  
"Finish the....oh yeah I forgot."  
Listening to the conversation, Marron rolled her eyes.  
"Idiot...."  
  
Oh well, see you next time on.....wait this isn't a tv show......uh anyway "To be Continued."  
  
((Well next we start to move into the Buu saga officially. I'm going to try to write as much as I can, but with school getting me down you're going to have to bare with me. Anyway Hsien-ko is copyright of capcom blah blah blah, you know the drill. Well see you next chapter.  
"Uh sir?"  
Yes? Can I help you?  
"We're from the WB, would you please come with us."  
Huh?! What?! Hey wait! Stop! Where are you taking me! AHHHHHHHHH!))  
  
  
  
  



	6. Senior Division: Part 3

Battle Rhapsody: Chapter 6   
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here. Sorry for the long wait everyone. After my horrible ordeal with the WB company.....well lets just say there are some sick minds behind Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Either way I'm back and I'm going to entertain you with my pathetic attempt at a DBZ fic. So sit back and suffer through my next chapter)   
  
Mr. Satan slowly peeked out from behind a corner towards the ring where C-18 was standing ready for battle. He knew from watching her with the punching machine that she was no odinary fighter. She was incredibly strong, and frankly he didn't want to fight someone who was so strong.   
"Would Mr. Satan please report to the ring. Your fight is about to commence!" came the annoucer's voice, ringing over the crowd.   
"Mr. Satan? Mr. Satan? Does anyone know where Mr. Satan is?"   
  
Suddenly Mr. Satan popped out from the corner and walked towards the ring, a huge goofy grin on his face. Though that grin was just masking the horrible fear he had, that was practically causing his knees to shake.   
C-18 gave him a hard stare from the arena, as she watched the current "champ" approach her.   
"This has got to be a joke...." she thought to herself as he climbed into the ring laughing and smiling like an idiot.   
"All right little girl! I hope your ready, cuz your butt is toast!" Satan yelled, pointing at her.   
C-18 started to feel the fire spark in her eyes as she was forced to listen to his idiot insult her like this. Though she kept her cool, remembering the deal.   
  
"All right then. Let the fight commence!"   
"I give you five minutes and your done." Satan said holding up his hand.   
"Yeah yeah, now come at me already. I don't have all day." she grumbled.   
"Oh...uh...right." and with that he came charging at her with as many punches and kicks her could muster up. 18 on the other hand was just watching him do this.   
"Ugh, your pathetic!" she yelled and flicked his forehead causing him to fall backwards. He quickly got up, clutching his head.   
"How dare you! You might have gotten one lucky punch in. But it will be your last!" he yelled pointing. Then he made a quick prayer sign, asking her to just give up like she promised.   
18 sighed and just motioned for him to come at her. Which he did full force, reering his fist back for his ultimate attack.   
"Mr. Satan's super mega ultra atomic punch attack!!!" he screamed slamming his fist into her face. Silence insueing thereafter.   
The wind blew as C-18 stood there motionless. Satan gulped realizing that she wasn't going for it. She was going to beat him, humiliating him in front of all these people.   
  
Then suddenly 18 flew back, and landed out of the ring. Leaving everyone speechless, including Satan. Slowly as time went by the cogs in his head began to turn again, as he realized what had just happened.   
"Ha....ha....ha....hahahahhahaha!" Satan yelled starting his normal maniacal laughter.   
"Thats what you get when you mess with the champ! You should of known that....that......"   
He stopped when he noticed C-18 getting up and giving him a death glare, as she turned and walked away, holding up two fingers.   
"Right.....two days to pay you 20 million Zenni......" Satan mumbled to himself as he watched her go. Then he quickly went back into champion mode, yelling and screaming his head off.   
  
"I wonder how much she made...." Marron muttered to herself. Krillin looked down at her hearing that.   
"What was that honey?"   
"I said, I wonder how much that guy had to pay mom to let him win."   
"Payed to let.....him.....Oh I get it!" he said suddenly, everything suddenly making sense.   
Chichi's eyes suddenly welled up with tears.   
"Why didn't my Goku, or Gohan, or Goten. Why couldn't one of them have fought him and get the money. We need it so badly!" she wailed.   
"Oh don't worry Chichi. If your having money problems we'll help. Besides I doubt anyone of them would of thrown the fight for money like that." Bulma said reasurringly.   
Chichi suddenly stood up with a determined look.   
"I will not accept. My Goku will win this tournament and win the money fair and square. You just wait and see!"   
Bulma bowed her head.   
"I guess she and Goku do have something in common.....stubborness...."   
  
"Alright folks! Its time for the next matchup! Would the great saiyaman, and Yamu please report to the arena!" the annoucer yelled.   
  
Down where the fighters stood Gohan looked towards his dad.   
"Well here I go dad....wish me luck." he said with a grin.   
"He won't need it." Videl said as she walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she grabbed his ear and squeezed it hard.   
"Or at least he better not....."   
Gohan laughed nervously as he walked out onto the arena. Goku watched his son with a smile, though his attention suddenly turned to Shin, who seemed to be staring at Gohan strangely.   
"Goku....I don't like this at all." Cell whispered in his ear, standing next to him.   
"Don't like what Cell?"   
"That Shin guy. There's something about him. Look at Piccolo, and you'll understand what I mean."   
Goku knew was Cell was getting at when he saw that Piccolo was visibly shaking and sweating heavily, as he gave occasional glances at Shin.   
"I don't know Cell. Maybe you're right. But don't worry, I'll keep a watch on him." Goku said softly as he a strange feeling was starting to creep up his own spine.   
  
Out on the arena Gohan watched as Yamu, a short, skinny, bald man stepped onto the ring. He seemed very agitated for veins were visible through his skin all over his body. Though the most prominent thing about him was the large M on his forehead. The strange thing though, was that he was carrying a strange device in his hands.   
The referee noticed this to, and walked up to him.   
"Excuse me sir...but there are no foreign objects allowed in the......GAH!" the referree yelled as Yamu suddenly threw him from the ring.   
"Hey you can't do that!" Gohan yelled getting in a battle stance.   
"Heh..." Yamu muttered, as he charged at Gohan, the device he had in his hands pointed at Gohan. To be more precise, the large needle on the device was pointed towards Gohan.   
Gohan's eyes went wide as he prepared to dodge out of the way when suddenly he couldn't move. A strong energy was holding him in place, and he started to panic realizing that this may be the end.   
Then in a blink of an eye he felt something sharp pierce his side. The extreme pain causing him to instantly change into a super saiyan.....then to SSJ2. He couldn't control it. It was like someone else was controlling his body.   
  
Goku's eyes were wide as he watched Yamu stab the device straight into Gohan. And cringed as he listened to Gohan's screams of agony. He was about to act when he heard Shin's voice. And as he looked down at him, he realized that the energy holding Gohan was coming from Shin.   
"Stay where you are Goku. I promise no permenent harm will come to your son. Just stay here." Shin said in a low voice as he stared at the scene going on in front of him, his eyes glowing steadily as he held Gohan in place.   
Cell watched this scene in utter confusion. Not knowing why nothing was happening. Nobody was going to help Gohan. Not even his own father.   
"Thats enough! I'm stopping this right....."   
"No Cell.....I....trust Shin. If he says Gohan will be alright, I trust him." Goku said softly holding his hand in front of Cell.   
Sapphire held her hands over her mouth as she watched.   
"Oh my god....poor Gohan....."   
  
Then as soon as the horror had started it was over again. And Yamu was now standing over the fallen Gohan, smirking as he flew off in a burst of energy. The device still present in his hands.   
The moment this happened Shin snapped to life.   
"Kibito, go heal Gohan. I'm going to follow Yamu." he said instructively.   
"Wait! Shin, what is this all about!" Goku demanded.   
Kibito all of a sudden spoke up for the first time.   
"Stop calling the supreme Kai by his first name. You should speak to him formally and address him as the supreme kai." Kibito simply said.   
Everyone was shocked by this turn of events. Piccolo more so then the others.   
"It all makes sense now. I should of known, but I never fathomed that there was someone above the grand kai." Piccolo said, his muscles tightened uncontrollably.   
Then once again Kibito spoke.   
  
"To answer your question Goku. The man known as Yamu is nothing more then a pawn. A pawn of a great wizard known as Babadee. Long ago Babadee's father Bibidee created a monster. A monster known as Majin Buu. The creature was so horrible that it destroyed hundreds of worlds in an instant. It even destroyed the supreme Kai's homeworld. Then one day Bibidee sent Buu to this planet, Earth.   
Here the supreme kai was able to destroy Bibidee and trap Buu. But Buu was left here, since we figured that no mortal here could resurrect Buu, and it was to dangerous to try to destroy him, in light of we might accidently set him free form the egg we imprisoned him in. But what he didn't plan on was that Bibidee had a son Babadee. And now Babadee has come to this planet to resurrect Buu."   
Vegita's ears perked up as he listened. A smile creeping across his face as he realized there was a new enemy to test his strength on.   
Shin shook his head. We have no time for discussion. I must follow Yamu to find Babadee's spaceship. That is where he is holding the egg I captured Buu in. Goku, you are welcome to come. But be warned, the dangers we may face there will be immense.   
  
Everyone there suddenly got a determined look in their eyes.   
"I've protected this planet many times before, and I have no intention of stopping now. I'm in." Goku said with a smirk.   
"If Kakkarot is going then I'm going to. Besides I might actually find a challenge through all this." Vegita said with a smirk as well.   
"Both you fools can't possibly have a chance without me." Cell added in.   
"If dad's going so am I." Sapphire said.   
"I can't let Sapphire go without me" Trunx said after her.   
"I have in me the former guardian of his planet. I cannot just watch whilst this planet is in danger. I shall go as well." Piccolo said with his arms crossed.   
"Don't think you're leaving me behind either." Goten said, standing next to Kibito.   
  
Shin smirked, impressed by their bravery.   
"All right then. Kibito, go heal Gohan. Everyone....follow me."   
And with that eight people flew off into the sky. All in hot pursuit of Yamu.   
  
Meanwhile up in the stands Chichi was going crazy when she saw her son lying in the arena, looking dead. She wanted to go down there so badly, but Bulma and Jade kept persuading her to stay up with them, where it was safe.   
"Calm down Chichi. Videl is looking after him. He'll be fine" Jade said reasurringly.   
"If he's fine then why is my baby lying there!!!!" She yelled in a panic, then suddenly she noticed Kibito approaching Gohan.   
"Huh?! Who is that man!"   
"Get him away from my Gohan! Get him away!!!" Chichi screamed. Becoming more and more difficult for Jade and Bulma to handle.   
  
Her struggling stopped when Kibito stooped down to Gohan, and covered his body with light. After which Gohan stood up, seemingly perfectly all right. The women watched as Kibito seemed to be talking to Gohan and Videl. Their talk concluded with what looked like an emotional moment between Videl and Gohan followed by Gohan waving goodbye, and flying off with Kibito.   
"Huh? What? Where are they going? Where did everyone go? They're all gone!!!" Chichi yelled getting into a panic again.   
Bulma and Jade watched as they started to realize this fact to.   
"Oh my god! Frieza!"   
"Oh my god! Sapphire!"   
They both realized that neither of them knew where their children were. And for a women to lose her child in a paniced situation is never a good thing. Which of course now had all three of them going insane in their seats.   
  
Meanwhile Krillin and Marron were watching them with mild understanding.   
"They're probably off to save the world again." Krillin said with a sigh.   
"Aren't you going with them?" Marron asked looking up at him.   
"Uh...I'd probably only be in the way..." Krillin grumbled, settling down in a sitting position.   
"Yeah...you probably would..." Marron said with a small smile, turning back to her book.   
"Hey whats that suppoed to..."   
"Shh! Reading...."   
  
Down in the arena Mighty Mask was looking awfully confused.   
"Hey Pan. What just happened. First it looked like you dad was dead. Then he got up and flew off to where my dad went." Frieza said looking down at her.   
"I don't know. But they're probably going on an adventure to save the world. And we're being left behind!" Pan whined, looking up.   
"Your right! We gotta follow them!!" Frieza yelled.   
"Lets do it! We're going to save the world!" Pan cheered. And in a burst of energy their costume was torn to shreds and they both floated in place, ready to follow the others.   
  
"Look! Its Pan!"   
"And Frieza!"   
Both Chichi and Bulma yelled. Though they could only watch as the two zoomed off after the others though.   
"Wait come back! Oh you are so grounded mister when you come back!" Bulma screamed.   
"Well at least Goku, Cell, and Vegita will be there to protect them." Jade chimed in. Though this only resulted with a death glare from Bulma and Chichi.   
  
Krillin stared at the horizon as he watched all his friends dissapear.   
"This is just great....."   
  
To be continued....   
  
(Well theres another chapter done. Please don't flame me for the lack of character use. I mean when you have 10+ characters its hard to keep track of them all, and give them all important parts. But don't worry, Cell is going to have a much bigger part to come. So see you next time! --takes out a piece of paper-- Oh yeah, and before you go. This has been brought you by the WB. Buy their stuff, or die! --looks to men in black suits next to them-- Is that what you wanted? It was......oh good....)


	7. The End!!!

THE END!!!!  
  
Thats right boys and girls, I think I'm going to be ending my fic prematurely right here. Why, you ask? Well its just that nobody seems to really like Buu enough to actually have a storyling behind him. I had some good ideas, but Buu himself doesn't really have much of a personality to work on. Let alone one whom people like and want to be expounded upon. In general Buu is either acting like a four year old or a killing machine.  
But for those who still like the idea. If I get enough positive feedback I might continue the series. Though I'm going to give you all a brief explanation of what I planned for the series anyway.  
For starters I was going to have everything go along with the storyline, and have everyone but Cell, Sapphire, Goku, Gohan, and Vegita get frozen by my substitue for Dabura. Which would be Shiva from the Final Fantasy games. Well the story would go on and ultimately Majin Vegita would kill Cell. Then the storyline would continue from there. Buu would get born, and do his thing.  
From there on I would have Cell get wished back, and go after Buu to stop him again. A spoiler is coming up. When Buu finally decided to get rid of the evil inside of him, Cell would help so that the good side of Buu beat the bad. Therefore Buu would no longer be bad. His new character design would look like Super Buu but would be a light shade of blue along with kinder features. Though not all went well and the process messed up somehow. Thus Buu split anyway into a good and bad half. The bad half though came out as a girl, who looked like a female super buu called Ruby.  
Ruby would be more powerful then Buu. And not only that, she takes control of Frieza and turns him back to the way he was before he was wished back to life. Well there is a bunch of storyline here, but sooner or later Ruby kills Buu. Which at the same time she finds out that she did have feelings for him. And in that moment of weakness is defeated by Frieza and Cell. Thus she becomes good, and Buu is wished back to life.  
Now starts the final chapter. A creature called Blood Stone comes in who is the essence of all the bad inherited by Cell, Frieza, and Buu. And to make a long story short, everything boils down to a final battle where the Z fighters finally meet Blood Stone. Who turns out to have the ability to take the form, and gain the powers of any of the Z fighters, or just anyone for that matter.  
Blood Stone is able to mimic everyone's moves and soon defeats everyone. Thus this leads to Cell, Frieza, and Buu combining to become the ultimate warrior Cebuza. I haven't quite figured out the character design for him, but I have an idea in my head. Anyway the fight ends with Cebuza sacraficing himself to defeat Blood Stone. Which ends with a tearful goodbye by those who were in love with them. Aka Jade for Cell, Bra for Frieza (I made this one sorta obvious), and Ruby for Buu.  
After that though I was going to have Goku go to Namek and get the namekian dragonballs and wish them back. And the series was going to end with a cute scene that I'm going to depict for you now:  
  
King Kai watched as Cell Frieza and Buu sat in a corner huddled together, seemingly in deep concentration. The only words that could be heard were small murmurs from one to the other.  
Lord Enma turned to Kai.  
"Those three....what are they doing? I thought this was a second death for each of them." he asked, surprised. Since he always believed he was the first to find out these things.  
King Kai shook his head.  
"Goku, a fighter from the north quardrant is using Namekian dragonballs to bring them back. Since they can grant the same wish as many times as they want."  
Enma nodded in awe.  
"I see. What are they doing anyway. You think they would be happier to be brought back to life."  
"Well, they all had to sacrafice themselves to save the universe. I'm sure they are exhausted from it, or are reflecting upon their grand battle." Kai said with a smirk, being proud that they are all from his quadrant.  
  
Meanwhile Cell stared hard from Buu to Frieza in deep concentration. Then he looked down, not believing the hand that life had dealt him.  
"Well?" Frieza asked angrily.  
"I'm thinking....."  
"Hurry up!" Buu demanded.  
"Alright alright!"   
Frieza sighed in relief.  
"Finally, so what will it be?!"  
"Hmmmm. Frieza......got any two's?"  
"Ha! Go Fish!" Frieza yelled.  
  
Somewhere on earth Ruby, Jade, and Bra all fell down in unison.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, there is my entire plan you guys. I'm sorry for all those who really wanted me to continue it. Though I'm being honest when I say if you guys really want me to continue the series just send me some emails, and I'll consider it. Well I hope to be hearing from you. Bye y'all!  
~Genro 


End file.
